The present invention relates to a motor housing, and more specifically to such a motor housing which has a plurality of invertedly disposed T-grooves spaced around the periphery for quick dissipation of heat.
When a motor is operated, it produces heat. If heat cannot be efficiently carried away from the motor housing during the operation of the motor, the service life of the motor will be shortened. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a motor housing according to the prior art. As illustrated, the motor housing 10 has a plurality of longitudinally extended flat radiating fins 11 arranged in parallel and spaced around the periphery, and a plurality of longitudinal grooves 12 of substantially U-shaped cross section defined between the radiating fins 11. Because the radiating fins 11 have a flat configuration, they do not provide much heat dissipating area. Therefore, this structure of motor housing cannot efficiently dissipate heat during the operation of the motor. Another drawback of this structure of motor housing is that the user's hands may be injured by the topmost edges of the radiating fins when the motor housing is moved with the hands. Furthermore, the U-shaped longitudinal grooves cannot cause a rapid flow of air to efficiently carry heat away from the flat radiating fins.